1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a lock device for the use of vehicle doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As for a lock device for the use of vehicle doors, Patent Laid-open No. Sho 58-207468 well known per se has disclosed a vehicle door lock device, which comprises a lock body, a latch engaging a striker and supported to the lock body by a first shaft, a ratchet for preventing the latch from reversing, an open lever for releasing the engagement of the ratchet with the latch, said ratchet and said open lever being supported to the lock body by a second shaft, and a lock lever for changing over the relation between the ratchet and the open lever to the engagement and to the disengagement and supported to the lock body by a third shaft. When the ratchet and open lever are supported by the same shaft in this manner, the lock device may be manufactured in small size, and a satisfactory feeling of operation may be obtained.
However, in the well-known device as described above, a lock piece moving with the pivotal motion of the lock lever is supported to the ratchet by a fourth shaft.